El beso del final
by angi kinomoto
Summary: Este OS y/o historia participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece [Card Captors Cakura de CLAMP] "El credito de la imagen no es mia". Regresare solo no me dejes de amar…


"El Beso del final"

"Te amare hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar"

— Regresare solo no me dejes de amar…—

Me desperté nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos, así eran todas mis mañanas desde que él se fue. Recordar su despedida me hace sufrir mucho, tan solo recordad sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas…

— _Shaoran __te amo tanto. __—_

— _Yo también te amo __mi hermosa flor de cerezo__, eres todo lo que le da sentido a mi vida. __—_

_En su mirada se podía ver ese brillo tan hermoso que siempre que los veía me perdía en su mirada llena de tantos sentimientos, el era como un libro abierto mi para el yo también lo era, por eso siempre sabíamos cómo nos sentíamos._

_Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la fuente, en el parque al que siempre íbamos es tan hermoso, muchas áreas verdes pájaros volando y los niños jugando a nuestro alrededor, este lugar nos daba mucha paz. Gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que tenia la mirada perdida mirando hacia el horizonte y pude apreciar que estaba como tratando de no llorar, sentí una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho, quería pensar estaba actuando paranoica._

— _Shaoran__, ¿amor que te pasa? __—_

_El dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, me di cuenta que estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo vi dudar un rato en si responderme o no y eso me preocupo mucho._

— _no tranquila no me pasa nada. __—_

— _Estás seguro es que te noto raro desde que nos sentamos aquí. __—_

— _No es solo que me siento un poco cansado anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos. __—_

_Me miro y sonrió, sabía que estaba mintiendo lo veía en su mirada pero si él no quería contarme nada, yo no lo iba a presionar._

— _Mmm… ok te creo, pero dime para que llamaste hoy si nos íbamos a ver mañana…__—__ le pregunte y el no me respondió solo me acerco hacia él y me abrazo…_

— _Nada solo te llame porque te extrañaba mucho y quería verte. __— __me susurro al oído y con solo ese gesto me mando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo…_

_Rompió el abrazo y me tomo de la cara dulcemente, y me beso los labios dulcemente con solo ese beso me mando a volar a las nubes literalmente, el me atrajo más hacia él y profundizo el beso. En ese momento no existía mas nadie, solo estábamos él y yo, en nuestra burbuja._

_Tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de aire, me repartió besos por toda la cara y yo solo reia eso me hacía mucha cosquilla. Dejo de besarme y con su dedo subió un poco mi cabeza y quedamos frente a frente…_

— _Porque no vamos a tu departamento. __—__ el miro muy extraño estaba serio otra vez y en su mirada se notaba que estaba sufriendo…_

— _Está bien vamos. __—_

_El me tomo de la mano mi departamento no quedaba muy lejos del parque, pero sentí otra vez ese vacío en mi pecho que me dieron unas ganas horrible de llorar… llegamos en unos pocos minutos al departamento envueltos en incomodo silencio, abrí la puerta y entre yo primero y el cerro la puerta luego de entrar… nos sentamos en el sillón, el carraspeo un poco y me miro con sus hermosos ojos llorosos, casi con las lagrimas afuera y me dijo con voz rota…_

— _Tenemos que hablar… __—_

Después de esa conversación dos semanas después el se fue, y yo quede con el corazón hecho pedazos… él había dicho…

— _Sakura, __tengo que irme… _—

— ¿_Porque? ¿__A donde?- pregunte con voz rota._ —

— _A - me dijo con una mirada llena de puro e infinito dolor… _—

— ¿_Por cuánto tiempo?_ —_ mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte._

_-no lo sé, es por tiempo indefinido, es por asuntos del trabajo y sabes que es mi responsabilidad cuidar la empresa que me dejo mi padre-_

_Yo sabía que la empresa que le había dejado su difunto padre era muy importante para él, pero me dolía en el alma no verlo más nunca…_

_-lo sé- se me quebró la voz- pero te entiendo si tienes que irte está bien, hazlo- una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla…_

_-no tienes porque entender sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí- me dijo, con voz rota y por su cara empezaban a rodar algunas lagrimas, verlo así me partió el corazón… no me contuve y lo abrace, nos abrazamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso… rompimos el abrazo y él me miro y sonrió, me beso pero en ese beso habían muchos sentimientos contenidos y también el sabor del adiós de la despedida, sabía que ese era el __**beso del final…**_

— _**Regresare solo no dejes de amarme...**_ —

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, yo solo las recuerdo como si algún día fuera a regresar… después de esas dos semanas empecé a sentirme muy mal, sentía muchos mareos, nauseas algunas comidas me daban asco… pensé que me había enfermado, me asuste mucho no quería enfermarme tenía que estar fuerte para cuando el algún día volviera aquí estaría yo con mis brazos abiertos…

En esa semana fui a ver a mi ginecóloga, para hacer mi examen de rutina y pedirle que hiciera exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras que llenaron de luz el momento tan doloroso por el que estaba pasando…

— _buen__o Sra. Sakura. T__odos tus exámenes muestran que estas bien, pero…_— _se concentro en los exámenes y luego una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro_—_ déjame decirte y de paso felicitarte_—_ me la quede viendo, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo es que a veces suelo ser un poco despistad_—_ ¡__**Estas embarazada! ¡Felicitaciones!.**_ —

Después de ese día mi vida cambio y dio un de 360º… el enterarme que estaba embarazada de más o menos de dos a tres semana me lleno de mucha alegría, pero sentí nostalgia al saber que esperaba un bebe de él y el no lo sabría jamás, pero de algo si estaba segura este pedacito de los dos que crecía dentro de mí, era el regalos más hermoso que alguien me puedo haber dado…

Tres meses después ya se me notaba un poco la barriguita, en mi consulta prenatal, me entere que mi bebe era una niña estaba tan emocionada que llore de solo imaginarme una hermosa bebita con los rasgos de su apuesto padre, con esa mirada color amabar que tanto amaba de el y su cabello colo marron alvorotado pero no importaba con aspecto naciera mi bebe solo deseeaba que naciera sana...

desde aquel dia que supe que estaba embarazada decidí poner en mi practica mi carrera, me había graduado como licenciada en diseño grafico, tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, además siempre he sabido administrar la herencia que dejaron mis padres luego de morir… abrí un local, de diseño grafico hacia de todo un poco, pero me especializaba mas era en el decorar interiores me encanta estar decorando y creando espacios únicos para mis clientes, que a pesar de ser un pequeño local tengo una muy distinguida clientela…

Cuando iba por el quinto mes de embarazo, empeze a sentir a mi pequeña pateadora, era un apodo que le había puesto de cariño y que cada que podía pateaba y pateaba por un buen rato… amaba poder decorar el cuarto de mi bebe, todo lo que veía en rosa lo compraba, lo único que me faltaba para que mi felicidad fuera completa, era que él estuviera aquí con nosotras, como me encantaría decirle que estaba embarazada pero no quiera que el dejara sus compromisos por mi y además había perdido su número, estaba totalmente incomunicada con el así que me resigne que por los momentos supiera de nuestra bebe…

Sentia que los dias pasaban muy rapidos, queria ya tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, pero extrañaria sentirla dentro de mi, sin duda alguna iba extrañar sus pataditas que me despertaban todas las noches como diciendo "mami estoy aqui dentro de ti sienteme y no seas tan floja, no duermas tanto" cualquiera que escuchara eso pensaria que estoy loca...

Como lo habia dicho el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y ya faltaban solo semanas para poder tener a mi hermosa princesa en brazos, mi bariguita estaba gigante ya no podia pararme de la cama, y eso lo que me hacia recordar que a pesar del tiempo haber pasado tan rapido siempre lo tenia presente en todo lo que tenia que ver con el embarazo, en el cuarto de mi bebe estaba una foto de el en su movil, eso lo ise para que mi bebe aunque sea en foto sepa que tiene un padre y que estoy segura de que si el supiera de su existencia no se separaria de ella jamas y seria el mejor padre del mundo, seria como lo fue mi padre hasta el final de sus días...

Esa mañana había despertado muy inquieta, sentía un presión fuerte en el vientre y mi pequeña pateadora esta my inquieta, me levante de la cama y fui a dar un baño pero cuando iba camino al baño sentí un espasmo que recorría todo mi cuerpo y se acentuaba en mi vientre me aguante firme de la pared sentía mucha presión, por un momento entre en pánico y luego caí en cuenta que estaba entrando en trabajo de parto, mi bebe por fin estaría en mi brazos, por un momento empecé a estar nerviosa pero me calme y decidí ir al cuarto que sería de mi bebe y tome una mochilita donde tenía todas sus cosas yo igualmente también había preparado un pequeño maletín con mis cosas personal y alguna que otra muda de ropa, después de tener lo que necesitaba para ir al hospital tome mi celular y marque el numero de mi chofer…

— **Inicio Llamada telefónica**—

— Halo buenos días Sra. Sakura, ¿como esta? — pregunto Luis…

—Buenos días Luis, bien, necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas a buscarme al departamento— a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando estaba muy calmada…

— ¿pasa algo malo Sra. Sakura? —

— Malo no, pero si necesito que vengas rápido cuando llegues veras el porqué de tanto apuro—

— Está bien Sra. Sakura ya voy en camino— y corto la llamada…

— **Fin llamada telefónica**—

Luis es mi chofer desde hace aproximadamente 5 meses desde que mi barriga empezó a crecer considerablemente pensé que sería buena idea contar con alguien que me pudiera llevar sin que yo tuviera que manejar, así que decidí contratar a un chofer y desde entonces Luis es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo, el me tiene mucho respeto pero a la vez cariño y siente un gran cariño por mi bebe a pesar de que aun no ha nacido…

Abrí un poco la puerta para que el entrara así que decidí sentarme en el sillón y practicar mi respiración, a pesar de las contracciones no eran tan fuertes si llegaban y cada vez un poco mas rápidas y fuertes que las anteriores… luego de unos 15 minutos esperando llego Luis y entro todo azorado al departamento…

— Sra. Sakura, aquí estoy dígame para que me necesita— dijo con la cara roja de lo cansado que venía, con solo ver ese rostro me causo mucha risa…

— jajajajaja Luis cálmate, yo soy la que está aquí sufriendo y estoy hasta más calmada que tu— le dije y el abrió los ojos como platos…

— Sra. Sakura, usted está en trabajo de parto y esta tan tranquila. —

— mmm… si yo no pienso perderla, así que antes de que esta linda calma que tengo se valla ayúdame que ya no me siento tan feliz que digamos—

— Como usted diga—

Luis me ayudo con los bolsos y luego sostuvo de los brazos para ayudarme a subir al carro, el viaje al hospital fue más largo de lo que yo pensaba ya me estaba estresando cuando por fin divise el hospital a una cuadra de donde estábamos…

— Ya casi llegamos Sra. —

No le respondí en serio ya estaba muy adolorida y empezar a sentir mucho mas fuerte las contracciones… al llegar Luis se bajo fue hasta la entrada de emergencia a pedir una silla de rueda, el se acerco con una enferma de cabellos negro y unos hermosos ojos azules…

— Sra. Sakura— dijo al abrir la puerta—permítame ayudarla— me tomo de los brazos con firmeza, ya ni tenía fuerza para caminar mis piernas me dolían mucho…

— Muy señora yo la llevare a su habitación, cuando estemos allá necesito que de sus datos para registrarla en el sistema— me dijo con una sonrisa muy linda en su cara, yo solo asentí…

Ella estuvo en todo ese tiempo conmigo y me ayudo a llenar la formas para poder ser ingresada al hospital oficialmente, cuando ya estaban los papeles listo me trasladaron a una habitación muy hermosa estaba pintada de un leve color rosa pastel… minutos después la Dra. Hiragizawa ingreso a la habitación y me dijo que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones solo que estaba en la posición herrada así que me realizarían una cesárea para evitar complicaciones, yo acepte no importa que me hicieran lo importante es que mi bebe nazca sana y salva…

Luego de una hora aproximadamente me ingresaron a quirófano, cuando estaba allí dentro me puse un poco nostálgica por su ausencia… me durmieron de la cintura para abajo y sentí como sueva pero con un poco de presión empezaban a hacer la fisura para la cesárea… pasaron varios minutos y no se escucho absolutamente nada hasta que de repente escuche los más hermoso en el mundo el llanto de mi bebe que le daba la bienvenida a la vida, por mi rosto corrían un montón de lagrimas de alegría de tan solo escuchar ese sonido…

— Muy bien hecho sakura ya nació la primera bebe— dijo con mucha calma…

— ¡¿QUE?!—

— Pues resulta que no es uno solo son dos, por lo que se ve esa pequeña traviesa estuvo tapando a su hermanito o hermanita—

Luego de esa confesión yo estaba estupefacta, no sería de un solo bebe si no de dos, estaba llena de muchos sentimientos y estaba agradecida por esta bendición de ser madre… en pocos minutos escuche nuevamente ese precioso llanto…

— Es otra niña— dijo la Dra…

Estaba agotada mi cara estaba bañada en lagrimas estaba feliz era madre y eso nadie lo podría evitar… luego de ese día pude ver a mi bebes eran hermosas sus mejillas rosaditas y su piel blanca como la leche, las dos tenían el cabellos marrón y alborotado como el de su padre, cuando abrieron sus ojitos por primera vez puede notar que sus ojos eran de un color muy particular eran verdes y a la vez marrones, sinceramente no le podía pedir más a la vida, lo que faltaba para que mi felicidad estuviera completa era el…

Solo sé que a pesar de su ausencia tenía una parte de él que siempre estarían conmigo y solo me aferraba a su última frase dicha y con al que aun tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día y ser la familia feliz que siempre desee formar con el…

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
